Cheering Him Up
by Teefa and Co
Summary: Also somoe Drama, but you can't put three genres in. Rated for some mental instibility in Jet. Slight AU following Deus ex Machina. Jet wants to rid himself from his newly found memories. But Virginia will help him feel better...even if it kills her.
1. His Sorrow

**His Sorrow**

A chilly air blew through the desert one night, as four Drifters settled around a campfire. They had just gotten back from defeating a great evil earlier that day, one that would have turned Filgaia into nothing more than a home for Demons. As the fire crackled around them, they took comfort in their victory.

All that was, except one. His name was Jet Enduro. Always distant from his teammates, the silver haired lad with ethereal violet eyes sat near a rock at the edge of the camp. This resulted in him not gaining the full heat of the fire, but Jet didn't care. It didn't matter to him, especially after what he'd just found out.

Over five and a half years ago, somewhat closer to six years now, he had awoken in a bed in the Little Rock Saloon. It felt as though he'd just come to after a long sleep, and an even longer nightmare. But he had no memories of why he felt that way. In fact, he had no memories at all. The man in the large tan overcoat and floppy hat—which covered most of his short brown hair as well as somewhat hiding his blue eyes—told the boy that he had been found in the Wastelands, unconscious and near death. So the man took him to this saloon, in order to help him recover. Upon learning he had no name, and no memories, this stranger bestowed Jet with the name he now called himself by, as well as an ARM named Airget-lamh B/V2. Then, he made Jet his apprentice as a Drifter. A few months later, he left Jet to his own devices.

Over the next five years, the young man without a past traveled in search of treasure. He had no cares for memories, or how to learn who he really was. That was, until he met HER. The daughter of the man who had taken him in; Virginia Maxwell. She promised to help him find his past, and she succeeded. But what he learned was something that no person in this world can ever be truly prepared to find out.

Jet was an android, created by a group of crackpot scientists; one of whom was his rescuer, Werner Maxwell, and three more who were the enemies of his team. His name came from the son of one of those scientists, a boy who'd died while trying to transfer DNA in order to give the creation a form of his own. Originally, they were to call him Adam Kadmon. But after a disaster, Jet had somehow survived, and Werner had rescued him for some reason. For some ulterior purpose, the young man now suspected, one quite like what he'd gotten himself into with these three wackos. He'd played right into the Council's hands.

What was left for him now? He had learned who he really was, but didn't like it. Even if he said he didn't care about memories, this one wasn't going to leave him alone. It would follow him, haunting Jet until the day he died. Even the ARM he wielded was created for the purpose of being a tool for Jet to use in following the orders of his creators. There was no freedom for the boy, only an endless cage of despair.

"I can't take it anymore," he whispered, "There's no way to rid myself of this wicked memory. I should have left those idiots to their own devices long ago. Stupid chatterbox, having to convince me to stay. Maybe if I allow myself to be buried under five feet of falling rocks, I can get this thing out of my head."

He walked over to the edge of the cliff. Although not desperate enough for suicide, yet, Jet had decided to allow himself a very bumpy trip down. Hopefully, a konk on the head would jolt this from his system. Then, he could go on being what he once was, a heartless Drifter only in it for the payout at the end of the mission. A few more steps, and he would be free of the chains that the Council of Seven made.

Suddenly, Jet felt a tug on his scarves. Then, he fell backwards and onto the desert ground. 'It has to be Gallows, only he'd be that brazen to pull me like that. And stupid. Because they all know how I can get when I'm mad. Besides, I don't think Clive or Virginia could muster up the strength to do something like that,' he thought. Opening his eyes, he prepared to slug the foolish Baskar, then return to trying to lose his memories once more. But he didn't see the usual smirk of the ex-priest upon looking up, he saw another's angry face. The face of a young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. The face of Virginia Maxwell.

She demanded, "And just what did you think you were doing? Trying to let yourself get killed? But I'm not about to let that happen. I couldn't live with myself if one of my close friends just died because he was a fool. As leader of this team, it's my job to protect each and every one of you, even from yourselves."

Jet sat up, and looked her in the eyes. "Well, what if I was to say that I don't care? This is the only way I'll get rid of those stupid memories I uncovered about my past. You're the one who told me that you wanted to help me find them, and I did. Now, I want to lose them again. Since you can't make them vanish in a puff of smoke, I figured emotional trauma might do the trick. I wasn't going to bite the big one in that fall, just slide down the side and hit my head a couple hundred times. So what if I become messed up as a result, as long as I don't have to think about those things that Leehalt said to me back in Deus ex Machina." He turned away from her, and began to get up again. But before he did, she grabbed his hand and pulled.

"Jet, there has to be another way," Virginia stated, "How about this. I'll help you feel better about the whole thing. Don't worry about what that jerk said, he seems like the type who made enemies on street corners, if he was the same when he was human. And he wonders why my mother never married him. But let me be the one who influences your thinking, I do things because I care, not for any benefits. I have no gains from helping you, or from letting you fall to your demise. So, I'll do what's truly best for you. Dying won't change anything, it'll just tell Leehalt that you're a disposable machine. But, if you let me help you, then you can yell into his face that you've found out how to be human, and can live a normal life."

He looked at her, how she thought of everyone before herself. What was it that drove this girl onwards in life? Her convictions, so unlike that of traditional Drifters, seemed way out of place here. But she'd still managed to accomplish more with the help of her friends these last few months, than most if not all teams of Drifters or single wanderers do in years of traveling. It almost told him that he could trust her.

"Whatever, do whatever the heck you want. But when you're done having your fun, then I'm going to drive these memories from my brain. I'll fire the Airget-lamh at myself if I have to," he informed her. Then he saw she'd planned for that, and was holding his ARM with all of the shells taken out of it. And he'd left his extra ammo back at camp, thinking he wouldn't have far to go in order to begin his life anew without pain. The ball was in Virginia's court now, she would have to get up to bat and see if she could help him.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Don't be fooled by the appearance of this chapter. There's a lot more Romance than Drama, and a slight bit more Humor than Drama. It really isn't that doom and gloom from Chapter 2 onwards. I wanted to do something with Jet and his memories. Don't ask how it can be all of Romance, Humor, and Drama. Well, Jet's pretty much in a real dramatic moment here, and you'll love the hilarium that Virginia undertakes to protect Jet. Plus the fluffy Jet/Virginia moments that I came up with.


	2. Names & Histories

**Names & Histories**

"Did you know?" Virginia told Jet, "My name wasn't originally going to be Virginia. My mother wanted to name me Cecilia if I was a girl, and Rudy if I was a boy. That was one of the few arguments she and Daddy ever got into. Finally, they agreed to compromise. If I was a girl, I would be Virginia Cecilia, and for a boy I'd be Rudy Alexander. Alexander and Virginia were the names that Daddy liked. Mother had a significant reason why she wanted to give me those names, they were the names of her famous ancestors."

"Let me get this straight. Your old lady wanted to name you after some people who'd been dead for countless years, just because they had some luck in the business of being Drifters. And I wonder why you are so messed up today. Your whole family was stuck in the past; even Werner is always saying things about his past when he's the one who told me that it was better to just forget the whole darn thing," Jet said.

Virginia informed her rude comrade, "It just so happens that they are famous for saving the world from a horrible threat. One thousand, two hundred years ago there was a battle between three young Dream Chasers—practically the same thing as Drifters except less self serving—and a group of Demons. I spoke with Raftina some time ago, and she has informed me that Siegfried was actually the ringleader of those Demons as well. Only he had a different name back then; Ziekfried. This is why living in the past can help you find a new future. If I didn't know a thing about my ancestors, why I might have not felt some of the urgency that drove me in our fights. I knew what happened to them, their pains and sorrows, and saw it as destiny to fight that foe."

Jet gave her the eye. "So, is my name supposed to have a meaning now? It was taken from some dead kid because his old man lived in the past. Couldn't accept that once the boy was dead, it was over. He didn't have a son anymore. Must have been some secret deal between Werner and Elliot, to name me Jet Enduro over Adam Kadmon. I wonder why the Council chose such a stupid name in the first place."

"Elw language," Virginia stated, "I only know a little, from when my mother spoke to me about my ancestors and their encounters with the Elw. Adam is an Elw name that means Origin, I believe. Kadeia means Power, and Monin means Supreme. Place those two words together, as often was done with Elw phrases, and you get Kadmon. So, your name would have meant Origin of Supreme Power. I'm sure that learned men such as the Council of Seven knew enough about Elw that this wasn't just a coincidence. They thought they were creating a being of infinite power, so they chose a fitting name. In fact, when I saw the name in the text file at Leyline Observatory, I thought they were thinking of some kind of weaponry."

"Man, what were they smoking? Supreme power, me? That's stupid. If I had supreme powers, I'd already be the richest man in all Filgaia. All I can do is just get rid of these stupid nanomachines, or kill guys like Leehalt. I don't have any power strong enough to rise above every challenge, if only faced with a simple human or those monsters wandering the Wastelands, I have to rely on other means of winning," Jet explained. He had always thought the Council of Seven sounded like a bunch of wackos; this confirmed it.

Virginia reminded him, "What was the Council's ultimate goal? To revitalize Filgaia. Your powers are used for dispelling foreign elements. They might have hidden deeper ones inside, ones that can make their dreams come true. We'd better keep quiet about that speculation for now. For one, I don't know if it will turn out to be true. For two, I don't know what Clive and Gallows will do. There's no way I'm letting you get hurt in a desperate attempt to save Filgaia. If it would cause you much pain, I'd want to find a new way."

Jet looked at her. SHE wanted to protect HIM. Now that was a laugh. "I'll do that, if only to spite the Council in their graves. I'm not gonna follow their path for me like some meek and docile little animal. If we find some way to save Filgaia and it happens, that's one thing. But I'm not going to do whatever they intended for me. If the way to save this Guardian forsaken world is to use my powers, then count me out."

"Do what you want Jet," Virginia told him, "I'll only interfere if I think it's detrimental to your health. I know other ways have to be out there; other ways than using you like some common machine to jump start the planet. You're much more than that Jet. You're a human being who has his own free will, along with his own hopes and dreams for the future. I believe, you can find ways to make yourself happy with what you know about your origins. If you need any help, I'll be here for you." She smiled, and he began to blush.

"I could care less if you helped or not. You're only wasting your own time, not mine. I just live as it happens; find a mission or abandoned ruin, go where I've gotta go, take what reward or loot I can get, and let the money I earn go towards filling up my belly. When I'm resting at a saloon or in the Wastelands at camp I have nothing better to do. You, however, are usually up to your stupid games. Since you have decided to spend your night here, bugging me, I'm not losing out just delaying my plan. You lose free time," he replied.

She quietly stated, "I don't care about my free time when friends are in danger. Remember the ancestors I told you about? They were in a similar situation. Rudy found out he was a type of artificial being known as a Holmcross, made of living metal. It caused him pain and anguish, so much so that he was an easy victim for a Demon to enter his dreams by trapping him in his happiest memories. Cecilia, out of the goodness of her heart, entered those dreams to help him, killed the Demon on her own, and then called forth Raftina in order to save him. Her pure and innocent love was what gave Rudy a purpose, other than the intended one the Holmcross were made for. They were an advanced version of the Golem, due to their human appearance and Demonic powers, who were used specifically to kill the ancient Demons; the ones Siegfried spoke of when he mentioned how the ancestors of humans broke away from the advanced race that he belonged to because they enjoyed Filgaia so much. Although he fulfilled his created purpose, he also found a new life for himself because he learned how to be human, even though he was a creation."

Jet wanted to ask her more, what had happened with him? But then he pushed those thoughts from his head. It didn't matter what went on over a millennia ago with some kids, even if one was similar to him. Perhaps they'd gone through the same pain, but he didn't think he could gain the same results. Things were just too different, his task was much more than kill a bunch of guys. It didn't even enter his mind that if Rudy was an artificial life form, and Virginia was his descendant, then she wasn't entirely human herself.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

That's our Virginia, she'd do anything to get Jet to cheer up. I happen to like mushy stuff. Now then, how'd you like my Elw language tutorial? I figured putting a meaning to the name would be a good part for my fics. As well as my old ancestry theory. I mean, how can she be so good at magic if she doesn't have anything special in her history? I don't go for the cut and dry theories since they're not mentioned in the game and would be included in an explaination on magic early on in game. Besides, how can she use the Teardrop?


	3. Solitaire

**Solitaire**

"If my story about a similar situation with a happy outcome didn't cheer you up," Virginia began, "Then how about a game. You'd have to ask Gallows about most card games, since he's the only gambler in our team, but I do know a few we could play. Unfortunately, most involve little kid situations. So, I'll teach you to play solitaire. You only need yourself and a card deck for this one; it's really a simple game."

Virginia pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket; they had a large rose on the back, Jet noticed. She began explaining the rules: First, you place seven cards in front of you in seven piles. The first is left face up, meaning the side with the numbers on it is shown, while the others are face down. Then, you skip the first pile, place a card face up on the second pile, and then face down in piles three through seven. If you keep going like that, you should have a pile of one, of two, of three, of four, of five, of six, and of seven at the end. From this, the person playing the game will try to make a descending order of cards going downwards from King. That is, Queen on top of King, Jack on top of Queen, 10 on top of Jack, 9 on top of 10, and so on. But you can't put two red cards on top of one another, or two black cards. It must always be red then black, or black then red. Aces, once found, are put into piles on the right side of the playing field, above piles four through seven. If ever the backside of a card in the seven piles is shown through the removal of other cards, turn that one face up. The remaining cards are put in a pile above the first one. The player turns over the top three cards of that pile, and tries to see if there is anything he or she can do with the first one they can see, the third they turned over. The object of the game is to find all four aces, and then begin stacking cards of the same suit in numerical order from two on up onto them; with Jacks being put on top of tens, Queens on Jacks, and Kings on Queens. You win by managing to put all the cards on top of the aces. But the player can only rotate the deck three times in order to accomplish this task.

"I'll tell you what. Since you're new to this, I'll teach you the cheat way my mother taught me. You can rotate the deck as many times as you want, and only have to turn over a single card each time you go through it. I still play that way, because I get frustrated with the right way. Remember, I was only seven when my mother taught me this game, she didn't live to see me turn eight," Virginia stated, wiping a tear from her eyes. It hurt to think about her mother's death, but she had to do anything to save Jet's soul.

Virginia set up the cards for Jet as he watched, hoping he would understand better if she showed him how. She pointed out the difference between face up and face down, and then sat down next to him so she could coach him. The girl informed him, "Now your face up cards are 10 of Spades, 8 of Clubs, 2 of Clubs, 4 of Spades, Jack of Clubs, 7 of Hearts, and 7 of Spades. Darn it, that's not a good hand. But you can move the 7 of Hearts over the 8 of Clubs, since one is red and one is black. Now you've got the 5 of Clubs. No more moves, so pull a card from the deck. I always knew that the deck was against me."

Pulling the card from the top of the deck, Jet saw he had the 3 of Spades. Nothing he could do with that, so he drew again. Two cards later he'd found the Ace of Diamonds, so he put it above pile four in order to start collecting a suit. Diamonds was his favorite suit, for obvious reasons, while Virginia's was hearts. He'd bet that Grandma Halle's was Clubs, since she did it to Gallows so often when they visited Baskar.

It took three more cards to get something useful, the 10 of Hearts. Placing it over his Jack of Clubs to begin a row of cards, he muttered about how he couldn't have gotten this before that 9 of Clubs he found two cards ago. But a few cards later, he got lucky. Not only was he able to put the 6 of Diamonds over the 7 of Spades, but he could also move his 5 of Clubs. That revealed a 9 of Clubs for his 10 of Hearts, which revealed a 9 of Hearts for his 10 of Spades. Through that, he found the Ace of Clubs, and subsequently the 3 of Clubs. After moving the 4 of Diamonds he uncovered after his next turn of the deck to right over the 5 of Clubs, Jet also realized his 2 and 3 of Clubs could go over the Ace, freeing up one space for a King and discovering the King of Spades in the process. And he still had a few more cards in the deck to go through.

The 8 of Hearts went over the 9 of Clubs, and the whole row containing the 7 of Spades through the 4 of Diamonds was moved onto it, revealing the Queen of Diamonds for his King of Spades, and the 3 of Hearts for his 4 of Spades. That netted him the 10 of Diamonds. Now all he had was red cards in the front.

Before ending the deck, Jet found the Ace of Spades and a 6 of Clubs for his 7 of Hearts. While placing the 6, he saw he could move that row over the 9 of Hearts. Through doing that, he discovered the Ace of Hearts, and now had another space to place a King. The first stage of the game was finished.

Virginia wanted to ask how he was liking it, but decided not to. Jet was just where he wanted to be, alone in his own world. That was the best thing about Solitaire, he could play it by himself in his free time.

Going around again, Jet saw the 3 of Spades now had a use, to be placed over the 4 of Diamonds, and 9 of Spades fit over the 10 of Diamonds. The King of Diamonds was found soon after, and then the King of Hearts. A Queen of Clubs went over the Diamond King, since it was closest, and a 5 of Hearts for a 6 of Clubs. That made room to move the 4 of Spades and 3 of Hearts, revealing both red 2s, as well as the 5 of Diamonds. 3 of Hearts was also moved, just to free up the 4 of Spades in case he could move it later. Not like they needed the red 3s, since all the aces were uncovered already. Upon finding the 3 of Diamonds, it too was moved over the respective 2 to continue collecting the 4 suites on the top right-hand side.

At the end of the deck, Jet was able to move the 8 of Diamonds over the 9 of Spades. Jack of Diamonds and 10 of Clubs placed over the Queen of Hearts not too long into the next rotation. 4 of Clubs went into the Club row on top, with a 7 of Clubs and 6 of Hearts on the 8 of Diamonds. The 5 of Clubs was found at the end of this deck, and placed on that 6. Jet could now exchange that as a placeholder for the 4 of Diamonds in order to place the 5 of Clubs. But Jet ran into trouble after that. With no black Jacks, he had no way to move his red 10s, which blocked the cards underneath. So the game was over.

Virginia looked at him, realized he had no more moves, and decided to ask him her question. "So how did you like it? It's good for when there's nothing for you to do. Helps keep your mind off of unpleasant subjects. I learned how to play after Daddy left home, so I could do something without bothering the other adults when they were busy. Uncle Tesla and Aunt Shalte were always working to keep food on the table and a clean house, while mom's condition was slowly worsening. I couldn't play with her as much as I used to, since she slept most of the day, so she taught me something to entertain myself. About all she had the energy to do anymore was eat, sleep, and tell me stories. Finally, even that went, and she died." Holding back her tears, Virginia looked at Jet. If he was happy, all the pain she found was worth it in the end.

"It was ok," Jet lied, "Just something to pass the time in this dreary world of ours." He looked away, not wanting to see her upset. And not wanting her to read his face. For what he really wanted to say was that it was nice how she thought of him, caused herself pain to keep him from trying something she deemed stupid and risky. He was willing to take the risks involved with the jump, but she didn't want him to. But since this is Jet, and he doesn't like to express himself, he couldn't tell her how much it meant to him.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

You know what inspired this? Absolute insanity. Actually, it was my computer and its built in Solitaire game. You see, my desktop is Jet and Virginia themed. I've got the two of them in the background, a screensaver that shows various screenshots and artwork of them, and a silver toolbar. But I had nothing for Virginia. Then, I saw the settings for card backs on my Solitaire game, and chose the rose, since she has them on her holsters. That game is even based off the one I was played while typing. Figured Jet would like Solitaire, since he's a loner to begin with.


	4. The Great Laughing Contest

**The Great Laughing Contest**

"You know," Virginia reminded Jet, "If you do lose your memory, you'll forget what I taught you here. I know you don't think of it like that, but I feel like I can relate to you, since my ancestor went through a similar crisis. Perhaps knowing you're not alone will bring you comfort in this world. And I know you are not telling me the whole truth about how much you enjoyed that Solitaire game. After all, it's something you can do on your own, without having to socialize. Do you really want to forget all of the memories we shared on this adventure…forget me?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes, the kind many can never resist.

"I can always learn that stupid game again, if I wanted to. It is of no concern to me if I play it or not. And who in the world cares that you can relate to me? That doesn't help me earn Gella. But the knowledge of my true origins will be a detriment to my search, so I must get rid of it. I have no need for memories, I told you that long ago. So, why should I keep the one that causes me discomfort?" he inquired in an angry tone. Hopefully, her concern for his emotional well being would show her that this was for the best anyway.

But Virginia was more worried about Jet's physical well being at the moment. Even if he survived, which was only a slim chance, he would most likely be badly injured. Could he continue his life in the Wastelands as a Drifter in that condition? He was relying on whatever had been used in his construction to let him survive with only his memories lost. However, Virginia didn't think he was any different from a human being. Sure he had advanced powers, but he was also constructed with the DNA of a regular human boy.

She looked at him, knowing she had to resort to her ultimate weapon. The girl asked him, "Hey Jet, how about we have a contest? If I win, you will come back to camp and act like this never happened. But if you win, I'll leave you alone." This was a risky gamble, but she was all out of options at the moment.

Although wary, Jet liked the idea. He could beat her easily at anything, and then she'd leave him to lose his memories. After all, he was stronger, smarter, and more experienced. The only thing she could beat him at was a race, but he could always use his Accelerator. He smirked. "Name your challenge."

"This one won't be easy for me," she told him, "But I know I can do it. I have no plans to race you, even though I can definitely win. Because if we raced, your Accelerator would be forbidden Jet Enduro. I propose a laughing contest. If I can make you laugh by midnight, then I win. But if I can't, then I lose."

'Laughing contest! She actually wants to have a laughing contest! Jet Enduro never laughs. I only hope that when she loses, she doesn't take advantage of my lost memories and take me back with her to camp. Because the day I laugh is the day Leehalt gives free candy to children on the street,' he thought.

Virginia stated, "Let's see…I'll start with some jokes. What's the difference between Leehalt and a hungry Diobarg? The Diobarg has much better manners! Get it..." His silence told her all she needed to know. This wasn't going to be easy, just as Virginia had thought. She began thumbing through an old book her father had kept, called Werner Maxwell's work standup routine. The girl had found it at Greenlodge, and it was filled with jokes about his workmates. Most of it seemed to mention the names Leehalt, Melody, Malik and Duran, as if those were the four most insane who would be the easiest to poke fun at in standup.

She finally came across one that looked interesting. "Ok, the other day I walked into Duran's room, and he had a large cardboard cutup by the closet. So I asked him, 'What is that for Duran?' And he told me, 'I'm going on a date tonight.' I wanted to know why he had a cardboard cutout, if he was going on a date. He replied, 'Vell, no girl vantz to date me, zo I had to improvize.' Later on, I saw him in the café in Little Rock, ordering food for his date. Then, the waiter asked, 'Sir, why do you have a cardboard cutout in one seat. Your reservation is for two.' And Duran said to the waiter, 'Ziz iz my date, and ze iz very hungry. I vould like zome zalad, after all, ze'z got to vatch her girlizh figure.' And I went home knowing that the entire mechanical aspect of the project depended on one loon." Jet didn't even crack a smile at Duran's incredible wackiness. It may not have been the funniest of jokes, but Virginia found the man's behavior to be simply hysterical. I mean, what guy is so desperate that he'll go out with a cardboard cutout anyway?

"Virginia, would you give it a rest?" Jet demanded, "It's only eleven, and I don't want to spend a full hour listening to your lame attempts at comedy. Why don't you just change it to something quick and painless that I could beat you at in under five minutes, then we can both get on with our separate lives."

"C'mon Jet, you really need to lighten up. Ok, so the joke wasn't that funny, but how about my own funny face routine? I was the champ back home, well the fact that Neil was the only other kid who played with me could have something to do with it. Just watch me," she bragged. Then, she began pressing her hands to her cheeks, making her face go long like a hotdog roll. Jet rolled his eyes, this was her best one?

Virginia, not one to give up, then stuck her tongue out and lifted up her eyelids. No movement came from the boy except an exasperated sigh. She put her pointer finger to her nose, and turned it up like a pig's snout. That face was accompanied by her impression of a pig. That too gained no response.

Jet exclaimed, "Face it, I don't laugh. I don't smile, I don't feel joy. I'm just a machine Virginia, only built to combat forces that go against Filgaia. The council had no reason to give me those emotions. Just leave me be, there's nothing you can do for me." With that, he began walking towards the cliff's edge.

But Virginia wouldn't allow him, she'd told him that the contest ran to midnight and he'd agreed. "Oh no you don't. I won't allow you to hurt yourself over something so stupid. Maybe your memories hurt you at times; I should know. I was there when my mother passed away, watched as she breathed her last and left me forever. I would like to forget that sometimes, but I never do. Because to do so, I would forget my mother, and the happy times we shared. What I'm getting at is, even though a memory hurts, you can't just leave it behind. Both sad and happy memories make us who we are. If you have only sad ones, you aren't complete. Same if all you have is happy ones. I know sadness too, you are not alone anymore Jet."

She began walking to block him from the cliff's edge. Hopefully, he wouldn't try to pass her. If he did, well he was taking her down with him. Virginia didn't fear death, she would see her mother again. And if Jet died, he'd be all alone. At least if she fell too, he would die with someone else who would take care of him in the afterlife. But Jet didn't make a move to pass her, as if he didn't want her to be hurt. In relief, the young maiden began to walk towards him, to lead him back to camp. Suddenly, the edge of the cliff gave way under her weight, and she just barely managed to grab hold of the rocks above her when it fell down.

- - - -

**Teefa's**** Last Words…**

I do bet at least one person will figure out what happens next. We don't have idiots reading my fics, and I'm predictable. You all know what kind of sappy stuff that I love.


	5. A Boy's Heart

**A Boy's Heart**

Fear shot through Virginia as she saw the earth crumble beneath her. Would she die? After all she did to help her friend, would she succeed at the expense of her own existence? She needed to let out a scream, alert Clive and Gallows that she was in danger. They could help her. But just then, the one thing she never expected happened. She should have seen it; after all that went on between them in the past.

"Grab hold," Jet ordered, fear in his voice as well, "I'll pull you up." The tone was the part she would never have guessed. Jet never sounded scared, he was always fearless. How could the danger she was in cause him to fear like that? Especially after he claimed that he could survive the fall? Was it that he did think that his lab made body was stronger than hers? Or did something else cause him to fear for her life?

Virginia wasn't a fool. She reached up with her left hand, as her right was holding the rock, and caught Jet's. He then grabbed her with his other one, and began to pull. The girl let go of the edge, since she knew and trusted Jet would be able to save her. And sure enough, he pulled her to safety in a second.

"Thank you. I don't think I would have made it if you hadn't helped me," she replied. Virginia forgot to add in him not making it if he fell. She was just too relieved to be alive. That was until she saw where she was. Jet had held the young girl in his arms, and his face was incredibly red. Instantly, she blushed.

Jet thought, 'Why did I fear so? She's only one girl? I was like this at Serpent's Coils too, and when Leehalt infected her with that virus. When she's hurt in battle, I'm the first to give her a Heal Berry, and she's the same way with me. Neither of us seem so concerned with Clive or Gallows. What is it about her that makes me act so odd? Get a hold of yourself Jet, you need to finish the job you set out to do.'

Suddenly, a voice was heard in the young boy's mind. It was female, and extremely angry. -You are starting to infuriate me Jet Enduro. You hide the answers in your mind, refusing to allow anyone to have access to them. But I'm the Guardian Lord of Love, and I know what you want. This girl is trying her best to help you, she isn't repulsed by you like you fear. There is a lot of love and respect for her inside of you, but your stubborn pride makes you keep it locked away. Yes, you love her. When Leehalt told you the truth, she didn't shrink away in fear of your power, and she even stuck up for you, calling you 'one of us'. How can you ignore her feelings? All she wants is for you to be happy. She loves you just as much as you love her. I know you think you can't feel those emotions, but you can. I should know, I have looked into your heart many times before. Also, she didn't lie about her ancestors, the girl's love really did call me to save a man who was laboratory born, just like you. So get your act together boy, and allow this girl to help you.-

Jet looked down at his blushing teammate. That made his face get even redder. There was truth to the Guardian's speech, he did care about her. But if he told her, he feared she would move away. Truth be told, he really didn't want to forget her. Perhaps, like with many suicide cases, the victim is crying out for attention. Jet wanted someone to help him, but didn't know how to ask for it. Or rather, his pride wouldn't allow him to ask for it. Thus, he had to risk his life to get it. That way, he didn't have to ask. Also, he knew deep down who would help him if he cried out like that; Virginia always was the sappiest of the bunch. If what Raftina was saying was true, he didn't have to fear like that. She wanted him to ask her for help.

"Please, Jet," Virginia cried, "Don't jump like that. I was scared when I looked down, thought I was going to die. If you do that, you may very well not make it. I couldn't bear it if I lost you Jet, you have to live on and make a life of happiness. Like I said before, dying with only sad memories will leave you incomplete. And I don't want that to happen to any of my friends." She took his red scarf and blew her nose in it.

"I do have happy memories now, thanks to you. So I'm not incomplete," he informed her. But he still didn't lose his stern face, and his voice showed signs of annoyance. It was almost as if he was telling her that he didn't need her help, he'd gotten enough of it, and was ready to jump. Of course, that wasn't the case. Jet had no idea of the polite way to tell someone "Thank you" when she helped him with a problem.

Virginia, fearing the former, latched onto him much tighter, and bent down to bury her face in his chest. Feeling almost like his body was on autopilot, Jet took his arms and pulled her towards him. This act made Virginia look up into his amethyst eyes. They shone with warmth, the first time she ever saw it.

She whispered, "Jet, please don't let go." Then, she rested her head on his shoulder, and lay peacefully against his body. The boy felt his legs turn to rubber, this was getting too emotional for him to take. Jet ended up collapsing, falling onto the ground with her on top of him. When Virginia looked up to see what happened, she felt him move one hand to the top of her head and pet her like she was a cat. It was extremely out of character for both of them; especially Jet. What in Raftina's name had happened?

_Meanwhile. . .from the top of a nearby tree. . ._

"Man Clive, look at those two go at it. I wouldn't be surprised if they both get naked next. My bet's on the punk taking it off first, surprising as it may seem. After all, Virginia's a polite young lady, wouldn't be caught like that in just any situation." Yup, Gallows and Clive were watching. Well, Gallows was doing most of it. Clive was there just in case something like that happened, so he could make sure that the two would be left alone when they got intimate. Even if he had to push the former priest out of the tree to do so.

"I am not betting on something so foolish," Clive informed him, "What they do is their own business. Now then, Gallows. I think it's time we returned to camp. It will do no good for them to find out what is going on. You know how Jet gets, he might just shoot you." The man gave his friend such a glare that Gallows knew it was time to go. He did, however, take one look back. They still had their clothes on.

. . .

"Jet, I wish this night could last forever," said Virginia. Yup, she's one for the cheesy lines.

Jet, being Jet, replied, "Whatever." But they both knew he didn't mean it. He really wanted to be with her. She understood him, he might give into his emotions but he'd always be the rude, antisocial punk he'd been when they first met. And she didn't want him to change; if that way made him happy.

However, even through his harsh words, Virginia could still tell that Jet cared. His actions, always protecting her in battle and saving her life, spoke much louder than said words. Those actions were the true soul of Jet. As she reflected, Virginia felt her face moving towards his, and they shared a passionate kiss.

- - - -

**Teefa's Last Words...**

Show of hands, who in here knew that Jet would save her? I'll never change, eh? Well, until next fic, see ya.


End file.
